Pour la dernière fois
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Cameron accepte de revenir travailler pour House s'ils passent une soirée ensemble. Du déjà vécu, mais une troisième fois ne sera pas possible.  OS NC-17  scènes sexuelles explicites  sur le ship House/Cameron.  Bonne lecture !


Je trouve toujours des excuses, mais bon... suite à des problèmes de santé et un sérieux manque de motivation, je n'ai pas pu continuer ma loooongue fiction : « Regarde le Présent », mais je compte m'y remettre d'ici peu. Suite aux demandes d'un ami, j'ai descendu d'écrire un OS avant, qui me permet de me remettre un peu dans le bain. Désolée si la qualité laisse à désirer, je pense que je reprendrai la main avec un peu de temps. ^^

**Cet OS est NC-17 !** Il y a un certain nombre de passages explicites. (oui, j'écris des NC-17 à 15 ans, chuuut.)

Bonne lecture. ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Pour la dernière fois<strong>

_ 18h. Je viens vous chercher. J'ai réservé une table au restaurant Le Péron. _  
><em>Que les choses soient bien claires. Je ne vous inviterai pas à dîner à chaque fois que vous démissionnerez. Alors je vous propose quelque chose. Ceci étant notre dernière soirée, autant en profiter. Faire ce que l'on a jamais osé. C'est pour cela que je vous écris cette lettre avant que vous ne quittiez l'hôpital – pour que vous vous prépariez mentalement. Vous pourrez tout dire, tout faire. Tout ce que vous avez pu retenir durant ces années. Ce sera le moment de tout vider, avant de reprendre notre vie normale.<em>

_Votre patron_

Cameron baissa les mains, ferma les yeux. Le froid du bureau s'empara de ses doigts avant de prendre possession de son corps entier. Comme six ans auparavant, elle allait dîner avec House, son patron. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait à nouveau, tout comme elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il la retrouverait à Chicago pour ruiner son entretien d'embauche.

Elle rangea la lettre dans son sac avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Elle croisa House qui était en pleine discussion avec Wilson, les deux se retournèrent vers elle. Elle fixa House durant plusieurs longues secondes avant d'incliner la tête en guise d'approbation.

Le lendemain fut une journée normale. Après de longues heures de consultation, les médecins furent autorisés à rentrer chez eux.  
>Cameron avait une heure et demi pour se préparer. Elle ouvrit sa garde robe en grand. Que mettre ? L'éternelle question des femmes avant un rendez-vous galant. Elle choisit finalement une robe bleue, fine et plutôt souple. Elle se démaquilla avant de rentrer sous la douche, six minutes lui suffirent avant d'être toute propre pour la deuxième fois dans la journée. Elle se sécha, s'épila, se remaquilla, avant d'enfiler sa jolie robe. Un petit coup de parfum et elle attaquait la coiffure. Ne voulant rien de trop compliqué, elle se contenta de se plaquer les cheveux et de se mettre une barrette bleue – assortie à la robe. Classique. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ne s'empêcha de sourire.<p>

« Je vais dîner avec House… pensa-t-elle. »

Une boule se formait dans son estomac quand la sonnette retentit. Cameron rua dans le salon afin de saisir son sac avant d'ouvrir à House. Elle resta ébahie, la bouche entrouverte, la main encore sur la porte.  
>Il portait sa tenue des grandes occasions. Une veste noire par-dessus une chemise blanche repassée – House avait repassé sa chemise ! Il s'appuyait sur sa canne en argent. Il avait cependant gardé sa barbe de trois jours, pensant qu'elle faisait son charme.<br>Il fut lui aussi surpris devant la beauté de son employée. Ne laissant rien paraître, il se contenta de s'écarter afin de la laisser passer.

Le trajet en voiture s'avéra long, très long. Ils n'osèrent prononcer le moindre mot. House conduisait et Cameron se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Une chose… juste une chose… Il suffit que je dise un mot et… et la soirée commencera enfin. On ne fait que perdre du temps… »

Elle ne trouva cependant pas le courage de dire quoique ce soit et ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant. Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Cameron se retrouvera abasourdie. Elle arriva à placer la première phrase de la soirée.

« Vous m'avez invitée… dans un restaurant de luxe ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta d'apprécier le visage épanoui de son invitée tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers du restaurant.

Le serveur les installa à une table près d'une fenêtre, dans un coin. Ils se retrouvaient presque isolés. Ils regardèrent les menus quand Cameron faillit s'étrangler. Elle murmura à House.

« C'est hors de prix !

– Ne vous occupez pas de ça. Contentez-vous de prendre ce que vous aimez. »

Elle choisit le plat le moins cher, malgré les recommandations de House. Il demanda du vin en plus. Le serveur partit, les laissant seuls.

« J-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… balbultia-t-elle en cachant ses joues roses.

– Il va pourtant bien falloir dire quelque chose, non ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lançait en disait long. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Si je fais quelque chose, qui me dit que vous approuveriez ?

– Vous n'avez qu'à essayer.

– Je risque d'être déçue et finir par regretter cette soirée de tout mon être.

– Le but de cette soirée n'est pas de l'apprécier, seulement… de tout lâcher. C'est comme… comme un moment en parallèle, où nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de notre travail, de nos convictions, notre fierté ou quoique ce soit. »

Le garçon revint avec des petits encas afin de faire patienter les clients.

« Et… jusqu'à quand vivons nous dans ce … moment parallèle ?

– Jusqu'à la fin de ce rencard.

– Et plus précisément ?

– C'est vous qui décidez. »

Il prit un morceau de pain, le tartina et le tendit à Cameron.

« J'ai les mains propres, précisa-t-il tandis qu'elle le prenait timidement. »

Le reste du dîner se déroula tranquillement. Ils discutèrent de divers sujets, sans oser approfondir. Cameron prit le risque d'être déçue en saisissant la main de House, et à sa plus grande surprise il se laissa faire. Il alla même jusqu'à lui caresser les doigts à l'aide de son pouce.

Ce fut le seul geste de tendresse qu'ils échangèrent durant cette soirée.

House ramena la jeune femme chez elle.

« Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, dit-elle. »  
>Elle n'osait avouer sa déception. Elle venait de laisser passer sa seule chance de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais… elle s'avérait trop lâche.<p>

Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, sur le seuil de l'appartement de Cameron. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que House ne fasse un pas en avant, pousse Cameron à l'intérieur et referme la porte avec sa canne.

« H-House ? »

Il saisit son visage d'une main et le rapprocha du sien rapidement. Cependant, il ne l'embrassa pas. Ils se retrouvaient très proches l'un de l'autre… mais il ne fit rien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle, sa respiration s'accélérant.

– Je vous donne l'occasion de ne pas regretter cette soirée. »

Elle se sentit transporter dans un autre monde, rien qu'en le fixant. Elle voyait ses yeux de si près… Ce bleu dans lequel elle pouvait se perdre comme dans un océan sans fin. Un océan… qui ne s'avérait pas si froid, non. Il s'avérait presque doux, rassurant. Et son souffle contre son visage, tel le vent au printemps, dur de le décrire… ni chaud, ni froid. Juste à la bonne température.

Elle plaqua son corps contre le sien, posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Elle savoura cet instant de longues minutes avant de finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle redécouvrit cette sensation. Son nez qui caressait le sien, sa barbe de trois jours qu'elle pouvait sentir, sa respiration qui se coupait brutalement sous l'émotion, ses lèvres, si douces… Il ouvrit les lèvres lentement, écarta les siennes par la même occasion, et fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Allison. Il la sentit frissonner avant de répondre à son baiser, un baiser qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur premier. Celui-ci s'avérait… plus doux, plus tendre, plus long. Comme s'ils cherchaient à se rassurer mutuellement.  
>Les deux mains d'Allison s'acheminèrent derrière la nuque de House. Il lâcha sa cane au sol, passa une main dans le dos de Cameron pour la serrer contre lui, alors que son autre main descendait sur son postérieur.<p>

« House… murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

– Oui ? »

Elle reprit le baiser, plus violemment cette fois-ci. Il ne protesta pas, se laissa faire. Elle le plaqua contre le mur. Il vit dans son regard ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il vit aussi sa crainte.

« N'aie pas peur… lui souffla-t-il. »

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en posant de délicats baisers sur ses clavicules. Elle retira sa veste puis sa chemise. Elle se mordit la lèvre, le voyant ainsi, à moitié nu, devant elle. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur son torse, lentement, très lentement. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la jambe saine de House, puis remonta, vers le même point que la bouche de Cameron, à la même vitesse. Elle le griffa doucement à l'intérieur de la cuisse, au travers son pantalon.

Il se retrouvait impuissant. Elle était là, presque à genoux au sol, la main contre son organe qui se sentait maintenant à l'étroit.

« C'est moi qui vous ai appris à faire preuve de sadisme ? soupira-t-il.

– Il faut croire que vous avez été un bon professeur. »

Juste après que son pantalon et son caleçon aient rejoint le sol, il se baissa et la fit se relever, à contrecœur. Il la plaqua contre lui avant de se retourner et la coincer entre lui et le mur. Les rôles étaient inversés.

« Il risque d'y avoir une vengeance. »

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser. Il l'incita à adosser la tête contre le mur, avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il se sépara ensuite d'elle et passa une main dans son dos afin de détacher sa robe, qui glissa sur le corps de son amante. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures en un mouvement. Elle se blottit contre lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. Il savait qu'elle était gênée de se trouver aussi dénudée face à lui.  
>Il la serra contre son corps avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Il se servait d'elle comme une cane avant de ne pas tomber, et elle appréciait ce rôle. Il l'allongea sur le lit avec douceur, et se mit près d'elle, sur le côté.<p>

« Mignonne cette petite culotte, fit-il remarquer pour la détendre. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire, certes gêné, mais un rire malgré tout.  
>Il saisit ladite petite culotte, mais Cameron l'arrêta.<p>

« Je ne suis pas sûre que…

– Calme-toi. Tout se passera bien. »

Le tutoiement la déstabilisa, suffisamment pour qu'elle se laisse faire. Il en profita pour retirer le dernier vêtement qui lui restait.

« Je…

– Chut… »

Il lui fit subir le même supplice. Sa main se posa sur son tibia et remonta le long de sa jambe, avec une extrême lenteur. Parallèlement, House mordillait le cou de Cameron délicatement, faisant gaffe à lui procurer plus de plaisir que de douleur.

« House… »

Arrivés à son genou, ses ongles glissèrent lentement sur sa cuisse. Il était en train de lui faire un suçon quand ses doigts arrivèrent au fruit défendu. Il caressa ses lèvres humides avec langueur, la faisant frissonner.

« House… »

Il appréciait la savoir au bout, prête à craquer. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il toucha la partie la plus sensible du corps féminin.  
>Il quitta le coup de la jeune femme afin de descendre vers sa poitrine, qu'il embrassa sans précipitation.<p>

« House… »

Sa langue fit le tour du téton d'Allison avant de se poser dessus et le chatouiller un peu.  
>En attendant, ses deux doigts doublaient la cadence, faisant presque tordre ce corps si fragile.<p>

« House… »

Dans la même seconde, ses dents croquèrent son sein et ses doigts se faufilèrent dans les profondeurs de son intimité.

« Greg ! »

Il entreprit quelques va-et-vient. Pas assez intense pour l'emmener au septième ciel, mais suffisamment pour la faire craquer.

Elle ferma les yeux violemment. Elle se mordait la main, espérant ne pas céder, mais tandis que la tension qu'elle subissait s'apprêtait à sortir violemment, il se retira.  
>Elle n'eut même pas la force de l'interroger, même du regard. Il essuya rapidement ses doigts contre le drap et monta sur elle, sans le moindre mot.<p>

Un seul mouvement, et ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Ses coups de reins montaient en crescendo. Il ne cherchait pas l'effet de surprise, il voulait juste… l'harmonie. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, il voulait sentir son plaisir au travers ses sensations. Son cœur qui battait la chamade, son souffle erratique, ses yeux qui se perdaient dans une infinie illusion.  
>Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et leurs langues se mêlèrent avec passion.<p>

Il ne baisait pas une prostituée. Il faisait l'amour avec une femme qu'il désirait depuis des années.

Et toute la différence était là. Il se révélait à elle. Il ne jouait plus les manipulateurs, il ne s'amusait plus à la tester, il ne voulait pas la contrôler. Être avec elle, près d'elle, contre elle, en elle. Partager un moment intime et le chérir comme une apocynacée dans un jardin de ronces. Le secret d'une nuit, d'une seule.

Car si ce moment s'avérait fortuit, insondable, faramineux, déconcertant, thaumaturgique, fantasmagorique, il était avant tout singulier. Ils savaient que tout se jouait là, maintenant. En cette nuit, ils avaient décidé de donner un peu de leur âme pour créer cette danse de sentiment, une danse aussi magnifique que mélancolique.

Cette valse d'émotion eut une fin. Ils se séparèrent. Au bout de combien de temps ? Ils n'en savaient rien et refuser de savoir, ne voulaient corrompre un moment si profond avec des chiffres superficiels.

Ils se retrouvèrent, côte à côte, sur un lit deux places. Cameron était à plat ventre, la tête dirigée vers son amant, qui lui prenait appuie sur un bras pour l'observer, et caresser le dos de la jeune femme de l'autre.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour lui faire cette déclaration. Il ne fut pas surpris. Néanmoins, il demeurait touché par ces trois mots si craintifs.  
>Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de sa part. La tendresse dont il avait fait preuve cette nuit lui suffisait amplement. Malgré tout, il se lança.<p>

« Je… »

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est… flou, imprécis, mais pas désagréable. Ce que nous avons vécu… je l'ai voulu, pendant longtemps… »

Silence.

« Mais je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux. »

Elle se redressa et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas vexée ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. »

Ils s'enlacèrent doucement et plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque la lumière du jour pénétra la pièce, House se retira de cette étreinte et se rhabilla. Cameron était consciente et il le savait. Tout comme il savait que rien de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là n'avait un avenir. Leur relation avait duré une nuit.

Il sortit, emportant avec lui ce flot de sentiments qui les avaient bercé.

* * *

><p>Avant de recevoir divers objets malsains dans la figure, oui, je sais : House et Cameron ne se sont pas protégés (quels médecins indignes). Ce détail est volontaire, et j'en suis désolée.<br>J'en profite pour rappeler qu'il est important de porter un préservatif lors d'un rapport (que ce soit le premier ou non), afin de ne pas transmettre de maladies sexuellement transmissibles, et pour ne pas que la demoiselle tombe enceinte.  
>.com


End file.
